Kingdom Hearts: A new twist
by ThatOneHawaiian
Summary: Another KH fanfic, this time nothing Disney related unless the story absolutely needs it.


Its been 2 years since the chaos with Organization XIII, and Sora was back on Destiny Islands with Kairi and Riku on his sides. They were laying in the sand letting the cold foam of the crashing surf wet their feet, a distant, blank looks on their faces.

"ARRGGHHHH!" Sora bolted up grabbing his hair. "I'm boooooooooooored." Kairi sat up next to him and put her head on his shoulder "Well maybe you should go to school once in a while." Sora looked away slightly. He was still trying to get used to the fact that this red haired girl, looking into the sunset with her big soft blue eyes, was now his girlfriend. Riku sat up and pulled one of his knees to his chest. "The only classes Sora was good at was P.E. and lunch, and the only reason he passed P.E. was because Fencing skill is 65% of your total grade for some odd reason." Sora pushed his friend and smiled.

Ever since they got back from their battle with the Nobodies, the trio had been trying to live normal teenage lives. Going to school, and hanging out with friends on the weekends. Sora wanted everything to be normal but there was one thing wrong with normal. "Argggghhh life would be easier if I could get graded on killing heartless. Normal is soo boring." Kairi had realized something had been eating away at Sora for sometime now. Sora would usually find anything to entertain himself but lately he had succumbed to just whining about them. "You know, finals are coming up soon. I'm gonna go home and study. Make sure you do the same Sora." She stood up and dusted herself off before giving Sora a kiss. Riku looked away at this. He was happy for his friends, but he just wished they would go be couple-like without him around. Kairi walked off towards her house after saying goodbye to Riku.

Sora watched Kairi walked off then turned back to face the ocean with Riku. "Do you feel it too?" Riku asked Sora without turning to him. "Yeah" said Sora with a shaky voice "Something's coming." Riku looked up at the stars "Oh well." Sora thought to himself _I'm glad Kairi isn't feeling it._

Kairi walked up the stairs to her house nervously. She couldn't believe the boys didn't feel this. _Maybe its all part of my imagination, if Sora or Riku didn't feel it, mustn't be anything that bad. _Kairi slowly opened the door to her apartment. Her room was covered in darkness as she groped for the light switch. She flicked the light switch and nothing happened. She slowly walked into her apartment groping in her purse for a flashlight of some sort. Finding nothing she looked around slowly then opened her palm whispering "Fire." Her hand lit up with a small flame lighting her immediate area. She raised the flame to spread more light when from out of the darkness her light came upon a dark pair of shoes. She screamed and fell backwards, hitting her head on the door passing out.

Back at the beach Sora and Riku heard Kairi scream. Sora was up first "Kairi!" he yelled as he ran towards her apartment. Riku being the faster of the two caught up in no time. "What was that?" he asked his bewildered brown haired friend, who's face was painted with fear. Sora was thinking too much of what could have happened that he didn't hear his friend. As they neared Kairi's house Sora asked Riku "Hey, is it getting brighter?" Riku just looked at Sora and they both picked up the pace. As they turned the corner the sight of Kairi's apartment starting to catch fire. Sora was the first up the stairs Riku close behind casting blizzard to attempt to quench the flames.

Sora burst through the doors, with Riku right behind him to see standing in the middle of the flames holding Kairi in his arms was a masked man, in a black tuxedo and wearing a cape. "Hey Riku." Sora said summing his key blade. "Yeah?" answered Riku following suit. "I want his cape." with a flash Sora rushed forward to attack this enemy holding his girlfriend. As he brought down his key blade both the masked man and Kairi disappeared leaving Sora to fly into the wall behind where they once stood. Sora rolled over onto all fours and slammed his fists on the ground screaming "Kairi!"


End file.
